The Subspace Emissary in a Short Summary
by AuraChannelerChris
Summary: Basically, the whole storyline in one single chapter, with many facts, of course. Warning: may contain strong words.
1. The Facts

_Ever wondered how could someone resume the entire storyline in a single chapter? Then step right here..__._

_Note: Any insulting thing mentioned here is not what I actually think about any character. I put all of that through all the things I saw about the game. :P  
_

* * *

Midair Stadium

Random floating stadium appears above deserted wasteland, with people cheering wildly. Peach and Zelda, having nothing else to do, appear. Mario and Kirby are thrown by something from below the platform and turn back to normal magically by the magic of Disney. Mario and Kirby fight for no reason, most likely for food. So plothole too.

Creepy sanctum shows Pit who had an extreme plastic surgery for 20 or so years. Pit acts like an immature child and cheers on Mario.

Kirby wins. Mario shakes hand and public gets fairly overexcited by such simple action. Mario gets badass for one second after spotting gas, I mean, clouds appearing in the sky.

Heartless-looking monsters appear. Public can't escape because they like danger. Peach and Zelda realize how sexist the tournament has been on them and jump into action to fight (sexism).

Thought-to-be-final boss descends and stalks the group. Drops down a nuclear warhead with 2 obscure-robots appearing from behind that are NOT playable characters in the game whatsoever.

Mario's too slow and gets blasted to the gas, I mean, clouds by big shadow inside smoke by a cannonball-on-the-face. Peach and Zelda get trapped instantly by plant wearing a polka-dot strip. Plothole too.

Kirby fights plant and it blows itself up somehow, so plothole. Kirby decides to rescue Zelda because of tiers. Peach gets captured because she can move but decided not to by armed and fat man named Wario the Ugly.

Kirby and Zelda watches nuclear warhead about to explode. Public likes to be sucked in freaky dimension. Kirby realizes that his Warpstar can fly so insanely fast enough to escape from freaking twilight world. The Warpstar loses its secret nitro turbine and can't fly fast then. Yet another plothole.

Skyworld

Pit wants to be a hero after losing his hero in battle. Pit tries to be epic and falls to the clouds after receiving his bow from the Goddess of Pallets.

Pit spots a floating rock that defies the laws of physics during his journey and spots masked ship, so plothole. Masked ship flies above angel and releases purple chemicals that turn into Heartless-looking enemies. Heartless-looking enemies don't like angels with briefs and attack Pit.

Some time later, Pit spots trophy that is Mario. Pit turns Mario back to normal and both stare at somewhat-epic-moment. Mario flashes back to his cannonball-on-the-face moment. They join forces and Mario shows insane jumping abilities. MarioXPit hinted.

Some time later, both spot masked ship. Pit realizes that, even as an angel, he can't follow the ship, much for Mario's dismay and plothole assumption too. Star Wars-looking ship flies close by and ignores the duo.

Sea of Clouds

Kirby and Zelda fly close to the masked ship. Kirby thinks of food in the worst moment and crashes into the masked ship.

After running, Star Wars-looking ship fights masked ship. Kirby and Zelda, having no memories about high-tech stuff, watch amazed. Masked ship attacks Star Wars-looking ship that wants to land, but misses and pushes both characters out. Star Wars-looking ship crashes in near lake.

Somewhat short stage ends.

The Jungle

King Kong's brother pummels turtles and mushroom-like enemies. Hammer Bro gets away with big pile of bananas for 3 years. Donkey Kong mimics Tarzan's yell and sees Goomba shooting 2 iconic flash game characters. Hyperactive monkey appears and does the Matrix with apparently deadly peanuts that take down the bullets. Monkeys do a pose and point down at the thief. Monkeys leap down.

Monkeys find pile of bananas. Monster with man's breast appears and prepares huge-ass cannon. DK worries for his hyperactive nephew and punches him on the back before being touched by the arrow of doom. DK turns into collectible trophy while Diddy blasts off.

The Plain

After running through a field, Pit and Mario chase thought-to-be-final boss. Pit uses footstool jump on Mario but fails to reach thought-to-be-final boss. Thought-to-be-final boss flies off as Mario later punches Pit.

Pit realizes that he could had used his Wings of Icarus to reach the thought-to-be-final boss and swears.

Scene

Random box inside masked ship. How did it get there? One word: plothole.

The Lake

Not so harmed Diddy spots burning Star Wars-looking ship. Pissed-off deity rises from the lake and snatches Diddy. Pissed-off deity craves for spider monkeys. Burning Star Wars-looking ship ejects vulpine, who apparently likes to show off with rescues and saves Diddy. Pissed off-deity uses his laser but gets reflected back by floating device. Fox gets cool and requests Diddy for help.

Pissed-off dragon explodes somehow. Fox thumbs up at no one in particular. Diddy annoys Fox to rescue DK. Fox refuses but Diddy knows the power to drag people by their collar's shirt and drags Fox to the opposite direction. It is never known where the vulpine wanted to go originally, but who really cares?

Pair defeats fake man's breast monster. Bowser appears with huge-ass gun and tries to collect them all. Diddy goes apeshit but Fox jumps with him to a cliff and disappears. Bowser curses for having man's breast with him.

The Ruined Zoo

Mother reference stage is shown. Mother character (Lucas) that never was introduced before in the United States appears. After Heartless-looking creatures appear, we can clearly tell Lucas is a pussy (or sissy). Snotty and always INVINCIBLE statue appears and chases down the pussy, I mean, Lucas.

Lucas's leg gets stuck by random twig on the floor, that is scientifically impossible to get stuck with. Statue attempts to crush pus-Lucas, but gets pushed back by electric ball, despite the statue being INVINCIBLE. Ness appears with Disney magic glittering down his feet. The statue jumps high with the freaky big-headed kid that blasts the statue into bits, despite being INVINCIBLE. Huge plothole right there.

Ness and Lucas regroup to fight old-kid-neighbor-of-Ness-inside-spider-mech. The mech explodes, this time doing sense. Armed and fat man Wario appears on random cliff and collects Ness's trophy. Lucas gets more coward and runs. Lucas bumps into backpack from Pokémon Trainer, who lost his way to the Viridian Gym. Heartless-looking creatures attack the group.

Lucas and Red (the Pokémon Trainer) are shown in the same area, despite all the running from the creatures. Red bids Lucas farewell but Lucas goes with Red anyway. The trainer tries to get Lucas away but with no success. The LucasXRed fandom is born afterwards.

Not Specified Area

Luigi proves himself brave after failing an easy fight with a random Waddle Dee who didn't mind. Luigi gets more coward with another Waddle Dee and he stands in the most, probably ridiculous stance before being sent to the sky, turning into a ultra-rare trophy that is so hard to obtain whatsoever. King Dedede grins in triumph before apparently jumping so high up (since he knows how can a Dragoon from Final Fantasy jump extremely high) to disappear from Wario.

Wario spots the ultra-rare Luigi trophy and laughs to no one in particular. It is found out later that Waddle Dees are Wario's weaknesses as King Dedede grabs the collection of trophies and goes away with his army.

Wario flips the king off.

Battlefield Fortress

Nancy boy, I mean, Marth, appears in random castle. Marth gasps after finding Heartless-looking monsters appearing from freaky twilight world. Marth realizes his love for deserted castles and fights for it.

Marth gets attacked by not-possibly-from-the-Kirby-species, Meta Knight. Both fight Slayers' style before slicing common enemies. Marth and Meta Knight join forces and fight the ambush.

They find the thought-to-be-final boss with nuclear warhead going away. Ike appears and shows off that he doesn't need to have a Smash Ball to use Great Aether, despite the attack lacking the fire and the explosion. The trio join forces. Plothole time.

The trio rushes after the thought-to-be-final boss flying away to the distance. We also discover that Ike ran as fast as both swordsmen, but lost mentioned ability afterward. Ike's tier dropped...for 1 level by this.

The MarthXIke fandom overthrows the MarthXRoy fandom easily with no effort.

The Forest

Link finds his lost Master Sword (and unfortunately the annoying Navi), so double plothole there. The Hyrulian walks off, ignoring the not-so-interested Yoshi sleeping, probably dreaming about Birdo, who we know is a MAN but pink. Masked ship backtracks and releases chemical to attack the trio. Navi suddenly disappears because she thought being Tinkerbell was better than Link.

Navi realizes that Peter Pan was a bad idea, but she can't return, so sucks for her.

Of course, nobody is stupid enough to miss a floating door with a character that doesn't appear in the story, or is the contrary?

Link and Yoshi form a very weird pair but fail to catch up with the masked ship. Link knows the way because he always knows and Yoshi is taken because Yoshi was tricked by Link that Birdo was captured.

Yoshi's gender is later questioned by scientists.

Research Facility 1

Hot sexy hunter woman appears in random shaft and prepares to explore. Samus's fans are extremely pleased for some reason. Writer, however, feels the same.

Zero Suit Samus finds laboratory-created rat being drained inside tube. Zero Suit Samus finds harm to animals so BS and saves Pikachu. Robots that are NOT actual playable characters surround the duo, who join forces. Pikachu joined forces with Zero Suit Samus because something about her chest.

Pikachu tried to, but Zero Suit Samus slapped him.

Both find room full of computers, showing the 4Kids dubbed version of One Piece. Pikachu changes to the 4Kids dubbed version of Pokémon and sighs in relief. ZZS finds her bulky suit that can trick someone to believe she is a man. She gets pissed by this fact but goes for it anyways.

Scene

Ganondorf instructs Bowser to go to a random place. No voice acting was enough to make Bowser understand Ganondorf, implying that being silent is enough to make anyone understand you.

Glover appears and points at Ganondorf, for what? Bow down to him with malevolent grin afterward.

The Lake Shore

Kirby found out that Peach was better than Zelda and runs away from her. Zelda gets collected by Bowser, who has thoughts about becoming a princess-kidnapper. A false man's breast monster appears and makes out with Zelda's trophy, thus producing a deformed monster that we know is Zelda herself, only with a freaky DBZ-looking dark aura.

Link and Yoshi are shown running while the false Zelda is able to take out a huge-ass cannon. She fails to shoot by Pit's only strong arrow and is challenged by Mario and Pit.

Link stops and sees Mario killing her ex-girlfriend (because we all know Link loves Ilia). Link, however, cheats Ilia and gets a change of heart after he rushes after Mario (Sonic style) but fails to stab his head.

The 2 teams fight each other for no reason, so plothole. We also find out that Yoshi is Link's new Epona, enraging Mario, so now we have a reason and not a plothole.

Mario and Pit win but the big Piplup appears and grabs both trophies. Dedede celebrates but finds out that Kirby was stalking him, because we all know Kirby is deep down in love with Dedede, and cuts down the crane, releasing Link and Yoshi from Dedede. The deformed Piplup grunts before Pit boasted his marksman abilities and made a hole (somehow) in the cargo. The quartet apologize in less than 1 second and join Kirby.

They find a cave, wohoo.

They find a castle after passing the cave too, double wohoo.

Path to the Ruins

Lucas and Red find Charizard flying to a random cave. After Red failed to identify Charizard with a Bidoof photo, the 2 go through the path.

They reach the entrance, but we find out that Wario can run for long distances from his last appearance and ambushes the duo. Lucas realizes that he loves Ness through a flashback and fights Wario with Red.

The 2 win after Wario farted and Lucas used PK Fire for an explosive (disgusting) result. The kids high-five but Lucas wonders more for Ness. Red cheers him (implying that LucasXRed was taking a new level) and they enter the cave.

The Wario trophy, however, was left behind where nothing could happen to it, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

Dedede's New Awesome Castle

Dedede wants to make out with the Zelda's trophy after he put a badge with his ugly face on her breast, but unable to as a chunk of the ceiling falls on his head (and later turned into a trophy. Note: Dedede is weak against chunks of ceilings). Bowser and his only army of enemies that do appear in the story inspect the place and take the Zelda trophy.

Of course, Bowser is stupid so he missed the other 2 extra trophies.

The Cave, or the same castle again

The 5 find the chamber in ruins, but a wall is close. The 5 stand next to each other before going in. It is implied that they also ignored the 2 trophies.

They find Bowser, Link fails to hit him, the man's breast monster trips and falls down, and down, and down...until he calls his forgotten Koopa Klown Kar and flies off to the distance. For the group's dismay, Link ran out of arrows.

And Pit? He ran out of his magic, but most likely another plothole.

Kirby finds an ugly-badge with Dedede's face that he later ate, thinking it had a chocolate core but found out it had pee...that he liked.

Scene

Thought-to-be-final boss speaks in a nod language to his brothers(?), who blow up with nuclear warhead close to castle. Thought-to-be-final boss probably goes emo.

The Ruins

Lucas and Red ignore a door with a villain with a heavy reward for his head, so plothole, and capture Ivysaur, who was conveniently laying as a trophy on their way, so plothole again. Red does the Ash's pose. If that isn't Ash's pose, then I'm Phoenix Wright.

The duo fights Charizard in a floating platform that later turned back to normal floor. They go deeper and realized that there weren't Mudkips at the end, instead, they found and super huge, spacious, room instead.

They played the echo game though.

The Wilds

Not far away, the trio of swordsmen find a random moving tank. Meta Knight and Ike jumps off cliff while Marth's head gets itchy so he scratches it a little before jumping off. Marth gets ticklish.

Despite tank's speed, the trio catches up with it. The tank goes Transformer and turns into a big DK. The trio fight the tank until it gets clumsy and falls off a cliff, which was conveniently enough close to Wario's trophy, which didn't get crushed and was placed very close to the hole the Transformer made.

The Ruined Hall (ruined, yeah, right...)

Transformer/Gundam thing falls from incredibly long height and spots Lucas and Red. Both get brave and fight the machine. It fails. It resorts to suicide and grabs both to outside the "ruined" hall. Lucas gets a sudden boost of energy and uses PK Thunder to get free. Strong LucasXRed moment appears. Meta Knight catches them and reunites with the 2 swordsmen. LucasXRed moment again.

The Wilds, again

Thought-to-be-final boss watches freaky twilight world left from Transformer taking place close to his location. Uses the sixth sense and dodges Pit's arrow. He flies away from the 5.

Thought-to-be-final boss deploys a nuclear warhead by accident by a clumsy robot. Warhead gets activated by robots that were conveniently waiting in random road to nowhere. It is questioned why blow up a warhead in the middle nowhere, plothole time then. Mario and Pit act like children and fail to destroy robots, which get destroyed by warhead anyway. Mario uses Yoshi to ride for the first time in a long time while Link and Pit only grab Kirby's instant Warpstar. Twilight world takes place in the middle of nowhere.

The Swamp

Fox is able to understand Diddy's language before the hyperactive monkey gets "trophyfied". Man's breast monster appears AGAIN with huge-ass cannon. Chemicals take over Diddy's trophy (probably making out) and create Diddy's shadow. Star Trek-looking ship appears close and ejects Falco, who apparently got a new voice of that of a New Yorker. Falco's kick is stupidly strong to lift the huge-ass cannon to the air and he uses 2 Blasters. Rumor that he could use 2 Blasters was later proven false, much for everyone's dismay for clones. Bowser jumps insanely back and flies off in freaky floating car. Falco turns and sees Shadow Diddy going apeshit before growing stupidly big by same chemicals. Fox calls Diddy back and the trio face Shadow Diddy to get Diddy's Persona. Diddy faces his true self: a horrible version of himself that likes to crush people.

Sadly, Diddy didn't get a Persona, nor he got Jiraiya.

Falco walks to who-knows-where before Diddy does the Fox with him. Fox merely ignores this and follows the 2 with a frown.

The trio ignores floating door with annoying puffball in. About time another plothole showed up.

Anti-gravitatory saucer carries DK's trophy. Questions about why didn't Bowser take the trophy to the Halberd as he did with Zelda's trophy arises, most likely another plothole. The trio manages to see flying saucer going to what looks to be the evil clone of Angel Island. Falco looks down and sees the Great Fox from the N64 version rising up, because it was hiding there because it was hiding there, got it?

The Research Facility, AGAIN

ZZS and Pikachu find suit, only to be ambushed by clones. They fight, they win.

They set alarm as ZZS stares with pure fury the suit. She wears it though and blasts through the door along with robots. Pikachu manages to see Samus's eyes and she nods for whatever reason, probably hinting PikachuXSamus.

They walk to a chamber where Samus gets quickly slammed to the wall by The Land Before Time rejected character. Suit gets scratched A LOT but looks UNSCATHED after thunder falls on creature, somehow NOT damaging Samus. Both fall to platform and Ridley looks UNSCATHED as well. The duo fight it and win, because they're heroes.

They get out from somewhere, finding ruins and a warhead being carried inside. Their plans? Go inside because it's the right thing. After all, who wants to walk in the creepy ruins?

Outside the "Ancient Ruins"

It is discovered that someone loves to walk out there in the so-called "Ancient Ruins," that person is a Smurf with naked-plant people. They are ambushed by a NOT playable character that is taken down by an internet mem-I mean, Captain Planet's brother, Captain Falcon. C. Falcon is a nature hater, so he kills the plant people, much for the Smurf's dismay.

We see Olimar's ship in the background, which is NOT going to appear later.

They join for some reason or another, then find a cliff to spot a Star Trek-looking ship following a flying saucer before jumping off the cliff. Diddy ejects from the ship and takes out a jetpack that he is always seen carrying, despite the item not actually seen to public. Diddy lands on flying saucer and rescues DK, who goes King Kong's theater scene and breaks the chains. C. Falcon and Olimar land on flying saucer. The quartet join to fight Heartless-looking enemies.

They win, obviously, and they watch Falco going away before entering the evil clone of Angel Island.

Glacial Peak

The 5 find a poor adaption of a Star Wars's fight between the N64 Great Fox and Halberd. Meta Knight decides to be a lone wolf and flies to the top of an ice mountain. If there's ice and mountain combined, then you're bound to meet the Ice Climbers. They get pissed after Meta Knight passes them, so they compete for a race to the top.

The Ice Climbers win, but Meta Knight only gets a fight with Mewtwo...tricked you. Meta Knight fights Lucario, who was evil. The Ice Climbers just watch the 2 with a gulp and decide not to help anyone. This is probably why they only got 1 stage to play.

Mewtwo fans get enraged by this. Lucario fans rejoice. Many people who didn't even use Mewtwo hate Lucario instantly. Writer becomes happier than usual by Lucario.

Meta Knight wins. Lucario gets turned back. The scene repeats itself, but they do a quick handshake with a not-so-recommended sound. The Great Fox interrupts by destroying the summit, because if we recall, is not the Assault version. Lucario and Meta Knight do the Naruto-jump style while Popo and Nana do the Samurai X-jump style, but fail and fall down.

The Canyon

The 4 from below watch the summit getting destroyed as Popo and Nana land safely, before chemicals from the sky form Heartless-looking creatures. You get to use the 5 here...I mean, the other 5 over the close cliff. A Power Rangers video is made in Youtube for the 5, who decided to appear. The fight and win, yahoo.

Battleship Halberd Interior

James Bond gets out from box and taunts the audience. Snake learned fourth wall skills.

Snake uses his incredible hiding skills and hides...in a box. Lucario and Meta Knight. Lucario is not as stupid as Meta Knight and finds Snake. Meta Knight isn't evil because Lucario's aura tells so, and whatever his aura tells, goes, period. Snake is not evil so they join.

They find room. Princesses in cages. They make love with chemicals before creating their Shadows, who unfortunately don't have Personas as rewards. They win and rescue princesses. Lucario and Meta Knight disappear but Snake is revealed to be sexist and tells the princesses to stay in creepy room.

Battleship Halberd Exterior (but then again, you explore the interior again for the most part...)

Sheik walks out from door. Sheik is a woman and the public groans. Peach adopts Sakura Card Captors's Tomoyo's personality and simply follows the ninja shemale.

They find creepy room with sins all over the place. Creepy bowling ball finds new love in the shemale.

They get out. Fox gets badass with his Star Wars-looking ship on the Halberd as a revenge and apparently wants to kill Peach, Xenosaga style. Sheik goes anti-sexist again and uses her insane jumping abilities to take down Fox's ship. Fox, remembering that he lost 2, attacks Sheik, who does the same. Peach goes pacifist and offers tea that she probably was hiding with her Toad, or plothole, where everyone seems to get their unquestionable events.

Fox objects, but Sheik agrees, then he agrees.

The FoxXPeach fandom isn't that popular though...

Battleship Halberd Bridge

Snake and the other 2 find a lot of black peopl-I mean, Mr. G&Ws. Snake can take them all out with a shoulder attack since he is broken in so many ways. The tea-lovers trio look up and see the black peopl-Mr. G&Ws landing close and merging to form a Gundam, which could have been a perfect boss for the Ice Climbers, judging for the color pattern. The trio reunite with Falco, who got late, then Lucario and Snake, who jump from an insane height, then they fight.

If Link was there, he could have blamed Lucario for stealing his taunt.

They win. They find Mr. G&W trophy, which Fox aims at. Peach chuckles and turns Mr. G&W backs to normal. The black dude looks around with beeps until Peach, in a weird language, calms him down. She gives him her parasol, which he finds new love. Peach proposes to be the godmother.

Mr. G&W doesn't receive a scene where he is playable though.

Meta Knight, meanwhile, was shown watching Blue Dragon before he snapped out from his trance and flew the ship, where the creepy gas wasn't.

This small scene was later edited to the last part of the main intro, displeasing fans.

Subspace Bomb Factory

Samus and Pikachu run together in a hallway. Epic.

They find a room full of NOT playable characters with thought-to-be-final boss, who looks down for some reason. Epic too.

Subspace Bomb Factory, again!

The 4 arrive and storm the factory, which is not full of bombs whatsoever in the whole way to the main room.

They reunite with Samus and Pikachu. Thought-to-be-final boss doesn't do a thing before Ganondorf appears and gives commands to all the robots. Thought-to-be-final boss objects but gets burned down. Ganondorf laughs like the maniac he is until, shockers, thought-to-be-final boss is later proven to be not the final boss and AN ACTUAL playable character. People get shocked.

They fight, but lose to stop the bombs. Ha ha.

R.O.B. gets melancholy with probably the most suitable robots. Group tries to stop utter annihilation but decide not to. They run away and escape by a ship that even C. Falcon doesn't use that much, and happened to be inside. They get hunted down by Transformer/Gundam/Xenosaga/whatever/annoying dinosaur machine thing, that is taken down before they escape.

Fact: the Falcon Flier is so small, so how could they fit inside the ship? Because our friend did that. Who is our friend? Mr. Plothole.

Evil Angel Island's clone becomes main gateway to the twilight world. It is later proven is a computer world for later reasons.

They all reunite, forming the most, weirdest group of characters ever in history.

Subspace

Awesome fight with probably the biggest, hugest-ass cannon in the story that lags when you see its trophy. Kirby goes Kirby Air Ride and destroys the whole thing. Ganondorf and man's breast monster retreat.

Smashers try to be as badass possible before only, sadly, 4 of all of them get to explore.

Bowser gets betrayed. Ganondorf finds Glover but is controlled by Tron.

EPIC plot twist from Tron, who is the real final boss.

Ganondorf jumps insanely long but gets pushed back. Glover gets enraged but fails to fight Tron, who we shall name Link's uncle for some reason. Smashers come, they think they're all too much for Link's uncle, but he knows their weakness: butterflies, so he turns into one and fires off his OVERLY BROKEN attack, which turns them all into collective trophies that Tron ignores. Tron draws many spheres with many old stages, many which weren't not actually pulled into the computer world in the first place.

GAME OVER...

...Or not.

Subspace (duh)

Ness and Luigi's badges flash brightly and they return deux ex machina style. After pulling Luigi's badge of his plastic nose, they find Dedede, who gets revived and pulls out a Kirby's Adventure plot twist to help.

They find the Smashers' trophies along the way, so there's a huge plothole here as well since they were IN THE SAME place before if we remember.

Despite rescuing many of them, only the trio and Bowser, who got revived by Dedede, are shown in the area close to Glover, who managed to remain there. 2 fat kings fight, but Dedede is a higher tier, so Bowser loses. Bowser gets revived later though, gets nose-flipped by Dedede and the 4 unite forces for the last duel.

Subspace YET again

Kirby's trophy shines, then he revives, he pukes out the badge and realizes his love for Dedede. The puffball goes solo from here.

He finds the Smashers' trophies along the way. Plothole.

Kirby sees Bowser attacking Ganondorf's trophy in rage. Kirby wonders if BowserXGanondorf exist. Kirby gets glomped by Dedede, who gets a little heroic and drags him away to who knows where.

Dedede is later standing there all alone before Wario uses his glomp kick. Wario gets stupidly proud of this but Luigi and Ness become Dedede's lackeys. Wario gets shocked by this unnecessary display of sick friendship, picks nose, eats the mucus before 1 second and sees the trio walking the Tron stairs. Ness is so short that he needs to jump over each step, but Wario ignores this and uses his portable motorcycle to drive inside the spheres.

Link and Zelda join forces with Ganondorf, who doesn't have another option besides becoming a pig and be killed for the 15th time. The Triforce is reunited in this...sick trio.

The Great Maze

Huge, annoying, long-ass maze is explored. Many annoying, despite being EXPLODED, bosses return, just to be EXPLODED again. Biggest plothole here. Olimar's ship is later found. Biggest plothole again. The entire maze's layout is very different than the normal appearance. BIGGEST plothole again. The doors can save anyone. BIGGEST PLOTHOLE yet again.

They find their dark versions, which doesn't make sense since most of them weren't in love sessions with the chemicals, so HUGEST plothole here. Their versions are slightly taller. YET ANOTHER plothole here.

Tabuu's (Tron) Own Little World

They reach Tron's world, who is ready to become butterfly, only to be attacked by whined character by fans all over the world for Brawl: Sonic the Hedgehog, after so many failed attempts to impress the audience with SatSR. Sonic fans rejoice so much, but later found out that he's not that good to play. Biggest and hugest plothole for his late appearance. Tron fights the Smashers, but loses, so much for a character from Disney.

Aftermath

Subspace vanishes in the sunset. Writer wonders why the heck the whole storyline happened during the afternoon. Smashers get badass and look the sunset with themselves turning into 2-D images. Credits roll in, not understandable language is played, many people who worked for 2 and half years appear with their names, but players don't care for the long credits. We reach the end.

R.O.B. gets homeless though.

They forgot Glover in there, but they don't care.

They won't go back and find 3 extra characters, because we're sure as hell we don't want 2 Links...the first Link because of tiers reasons, though.

Total percentage completed: 48 percent.

Why? Because, if you remember, this is a short summary. : P

* * *

_I did my best make this oneshot. I hope it was funny enough to you. ;)_


	2. The Aftermath of Plot McPlothole

_Note: Since I think this little fic had potential, I decided to go on._

_Read and review as always._

_Ehem..._

_And why not put the remaining 3 as well?_

* * *

The Forest

After a long while of not doing absolutely nothing, the Magnificent 32 (not counting extras) decide to have a walk in the forest, the same one where Peter Pan and Tinkerbe-I mean, Link and Navi parted ways. For some odd reason, they spot Heartless-looking enemies, much for ROB's "tragic" past's dismay.

However, their walk is halted by an extra door floating in the middle of nowhere. And as rule, every door must be opened, so they jump and open the door in midair, and get sucked into it (and no, it's true. They DO get sucked in like a freaking black hole).

...

The question about doors spread all over the Smash Bros. Universe is later questioned.

Pirate Ship

It is revealed that the door of the forest takes people to the ocean. Up above, a transfigured version of Link watches around happily and spots the absolutely weird jamboree group (apparently invading his normal looking pirate ship (and we also find out that Link is a pirate)) and descends down, takes his sword, and stands weirdly. Peach thinks that Link is cute.

Not to mention this adds up to the swordsmen characters.

And a battle ensues. Since the fact that we said that we mentioned the 32 unlikely team, they easily defeat the mini Link. They dub the Link, "Toon Link" because Kirby came up with the name.

As a rule, Toon Link joins them by defeating him. Much ala Smash Bros. way.

How the heck a normal pirate ship and not Tetra's Ship turned into a stage? I have no idea.

The Swamp

After letting the much better version of Link in, the Superb 33 (real title) decide to go to the swamp.

Surprise, the Super Giant Shadow Hyperactive Crazy Bushy Crazy Diddy Kong ambushes them. Remember our friend Mr. Plothole? He came back and decided to stick around more.

If Sonic swimming in the water is not a plothole, then my name is definitely Iroyuki Ito.

Pikachu gets the sixth sense, and finds another floor floating in midair. As a rule, if someone opens a door, EVERYONE must go in there.

Pokémon Stadium 2 (and is not the N64 version)

SHOCKERS, Jigglypuff was doing a concert, and nobody, I repeat, NOBODY felt asleep. Too bad this Jigglypuff wasn't the one from the anime, though.

She gets pissed after 33 meddlers ended up on the floating platform (and possibly because half of the crowd were crazy Marth fangirls who decided to desire him) and attacks them.

Rather easy fight is rather easy. Jigglypuff gets defeated, and she MUST join them.

Why she was able to be here in Brawl than Mewtwo was never answered whatsoever. Everyone seems to like puffballs more there in Japan than cats with weird chest shapes and a tube behind their throats. Author doesn't care as long as Lucario stays.

The Ruins

The 34 Twilight Princess characters (they really fit in there with those "Brawl" looks) group go Indiana Jones in this place, and they find more Heartless-looking enemies. Reason for them to go there? Blame the guy with the P1 controller.

Or plothole.

After going through a whole lot of traps (annoying traps), descending in a floating platform that somehow tilted by the sides, they spot another floating door in midair and decide to go in (by being sucked, of course).

Lylat Cruise

Ruins and intergalactic cruises are linked here somehow. Many Star Fox fans get utterly happy for this scene and yell Krystal's name.

However, they get Wolf (Texan voice intact), who appears from his Star Trek ship, jumps out, and flips off the audience (no, he really does flip you off (and me)). He SURELY was pissed because of his face...or maybe that's his normal face. Rather normal fight ensues (and yes, harder because stupid rivalry things with Fox, who decided to fight him alone (probably to make him look more badass than he was)).

Several hours later, after not landing a successful hit on neither opponents, Wolf gives in (annoyed) and HAS to join them as a rule, much for the red (orange, that fur ain't red) fox's dismay.

Wolf would have worked well with the Subspace Army. Just replace Bowser's encounters with him, and you'll get the picture.

The FoxXWolf pairing suddenly gets even more popular for some reason. MarthXIke pairing still gets the upper hand, though.

Overworld Map

The hugest of biggest of plotholes get more apparent after taking a glance of the map...

The Halberd is still there.

The Midair Stadium (and even its people who are stuck in there for eternity) is still there.

The Isle of the Ancients is still there (albeit to say it was supposed to be COMPLETELY erased from that universe).

The bosses (that explode when defeated) are still there in their respective places.

And most of all...

The Subspace is still there (and since the Halberd is beside it, the ship is closely as large as the sphere of DEATH).

And Tabuu is STILL there.

And that's not all.

The Great Maze IS STILL there (no previous bosses, though).

The screen suddenly shatters as the player (who tossed the Wavebird at it) curses at this...

...And also curses for not having Mewtwo in the game.

And the boy Roy.

But later forgets that as the player decides to play Giant Mode using Zero Suit Samus, and sets only Super Mushrooms. Pleasure much?

And, she was a girl. And no, pleasure is still there.

...

You may stop reading and thinking there, crazy reader.

Mr. Plothole decides he had enough with Super Smash Bros. Brawl that he decides to turn into Mr. Logic, because logic is the same as plothole.

Too bad logic was used a lot here, much for Mr. Logic's dismay.

* * *

_And no, I don't hate Mewtwo. Just mixing ideas with everyone who went to his side due to popularity._

_Hope you enjoyed this. Read and review. :P_


End file.
